Generally, a manufacturing method of a liquid crystal display device includes a step of manufacturing a thin-film transistor substrate, a step of manufacturing a color filter substrate, a step of bonding the substrates together, and a step of cutting the substrates thus bonded, into a size of a display panel. In the cutting step, generally, the thin-film transistor substrate and the color filter substrate are cut by a cutter. Also in the cutting step, a terminal portion formed on the thin-film transistor substrate to connect an electronic circuit is exposed in such a manner that a portion, overlapping the terminal portion in planar view, in the color filter substrate is cut (for example, see Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-118135).
In liquid crystal display devices with flexibility, which have been proposed in recent years, a thin-film transistor substrate and a color filter substrate each includes a flexible substrate made of a flexible material (for example, a polyimide-based resin material) rather than a glass substrate. In such a liquid crystal display device, since it is difficult to easily cut a flexible material by a cutter, unlike glass substrate, there is a possibility that the manufacturing process becomes complicated. When the flexible material is to be cut in such a manner that the cutter blade is stuck deeply into the flexible material, the breakage or disconnection occurs at the terminal portion disposed below the flexible material, which may result in manufacturing errors.
The present disclosure has been made in view of the above-mentioned problem, and an object thereof is to provide a manufacturing method capable of easily manufacturing a liquid crystal display device with flexibility.